Fortissimo
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: 8059. ONESHOT. Um telefonema. Um cheiro diferente. Uma cena. Gokudera começa a desconfiar de Yamamoto e da vida que tem levado nos últimos dez anos. Parte I/II. Presente de aniversário para a Eri-chan.
1. Parte I

- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi-lemon, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

- Essa fanfic é um presente de aniversário para a _**Eri-chan**_ xD. Não esqueci seu aniversário, mas queria dar a fanfic como presente. Ela ficou grande demais, então tenha paciência xD de qualquer forma felicidades e muitas coisas boas para você S2

- Oneshot dividido em duas partes;

- A história se passa dez anos no futuro.

* * *

**Fortissimo parte I**

_**Fortissimo**_: Indica um trecho que deve ser executado com mais intensidade sonora. Mais alto do que "Forte", porém, mais suave que "Fortississimo".

Tudo começou com um simples telefonema.  
Um gesto incrivelmente banal, irrelevante e cotidiano.  
Nada parecia fora do comum naquele começo de setembro. O verão começava a se despedir, então apesar do dia permanecer extremamente quente, as noites esfriavam. Obviamente não o suficiente para retirar os cobertores dos armários, mas a brisa noturna levava um arrepio até a nuca, fazendo com que seu corpo tremesse.  
Naquela noite de seis de setembro, não foi a brisa noturna que fez Gokudera Hayato se arrepiar.  
Uma voz, poucas frases... o inicio de uma série de acontecimentos.

O Guardião da Tempestade estava sentado no largo e confortável sofá de sua sala de estar. O novo apartamento normalmente não dava a impressão de ser tão grande, pelo menos não quando ele estava acompanhado. Um largo dormitório suíte, cozinha, sacada, uma larga sala de estar/jantar. Geralmente ele não permanecia sozinho, mas naquela noite o homem de cabelos prateados retirou-se mais cedo do escritório do Décimo Vongola e seguiu diretamente para casa. Seu corpo estava levemente dolorido e sua cabeça latejava. Era sinal de que uma gripe estava a caminho.  
O outro morador do apartamento estava ocupado em uma missão, deixando Gokudera em frente à tv, apenas olhando as imagens sem prestar muita atenção no que realmente acontecia no programa.

O telefone tocou. O barulho ecoou pela sala. Com exceção do jogo de sofás e a tv, a sala de estar de Gokudera tinha espaço de sobra. Ele e Yamamoto planejaram várias coisas para o local, mas desde que se mudaram - seis meses atrás - todas as idéias estavam apenas no papel.  
Sem muita motivação, o Guardião da Tempestade inclinou o corpo para o lado, retirando o aparelho da mesinha. Sua voz soou sonolenta e um pouco mal-humorada.  
Era mais de dez da noite e Yamamoto ainda não tinha retornado ou avisado que chegaria tarde.

- Alô - Gokudera preparou-se para ralhar com o moreno.

- _Alou_?

A voz do outro lado fez o homem juntar as sobrancelhas prateadas. Não era o Guardião da Chuva, mas sim uma mulher.

- Boa Noite, eu poderia falar com o _Takeshi_?

Os olhos verdes de Gokudera se arregalaram automaticamente.  
A voz da mulher era diferente. O japonês carregava um forte sotaque, o que demonstrava que ela não era japonesa. Esse detalhe chamou a atenção do Guardião da Tempestade, mas seu ouvido ainda não conseguia esquecer o nome que ela dissera. _Takeshi_. O que era aquilo? _Ele_ pronunciava aquele nome, ninguém mais.

- _Yamamoto_ não está. - A resposta veio seca e dura.

- Ooh, eu entendo. Vou tentar o celular, muito obrigada e boa noite.

Gokudera sentiu o frio na nuca e encarou o telefone desligado com uma expressão atônica. Aquilo era muito estranho.  
Desde quando Yamamoto conhecia uma estrangeira, que ainda por cima o chamava pelo primeiro nome? Era compreensível a parte do nome. Ele sabia que no Ocidente as pessoas se comunicavam através do primeiro nome, mas isso significaria que o Guardião da Chuva _permitiu_ ser tratado dessa forma.  
O humor do homem de cabelos prateados que já não estava dos melhores pareceu descer mais alguns níveis. A televisão foi desligada com certa fúria, e Gokudera caminhou em direção ao quarto, coçando a cabeça e sentindo uma vontade enorme de explodir alguma coisa, ou _alguém_.  
Naquela noite, Yamamoto chegou depois da uma da manhã, permanecendo algum tempo na sala. Os olhos castanhos do moreno correram por todo o espaço, e o Guardião da Chuva só foi para a cama depois de muito pensar. Ele não era o único que parecia pensativo. Gokudera não soube dizer a que horas sua mente desistiu de fazer perguntas, e o cansaço o fez dormir. Sua cabeça doía incrivelmente, mas a dor não era nada comparada à desconfiança que foi plantada em seu coração.

Na manhã seguinte, os dois Guardiões deixaram o apartamento em horários diferentes. Embora tivesse dormido pouco, Gokudera foi o primeiro a levantar, negligenciando o café da manhã e saindo enquanto Yamamoto ainda dormia.  
Seu desjejum foi feito em uma loja de conveniência no caminho em direção ao escritório do Jyuudaime. Não havia muito trabalho, então tudo o que o braço direito dos Vongola teria de fazer era organizar a reunião de Tsuna, e evitar encontrar o Guardião da Chuva a todo custo.  
A primeira parte de seu plano funcionou muito bem. Como sempre o Décimo chegou atrasado, mas encontrou todos os preparativos prontos, precisando apenas rever o que diria. A segunda parte do plano falhou no instante em que Yamamoto adentrou a cozinha do escritório, assustando o homem de cabelos prateados que bebia seu café. Os olhos verdes de Gokudera se arregalaram, e por muito pouco ele não derrubou a xícara que segurava.

- Hahaha boa tarde, Gokudera.

As palavras ficaram presas nos lábios rosados do Guardião da Tempestade. A voz da mulher da noite anterior voltou aos seus ouvidos, e era incrível a maneira como ele ainda podia ouvir claramente o nome de Yamamoto dito com sotaque. Se um simples cumprimento de boa tarde soava impossível de ser dito, Gokudera imaginou o que mais mudaria a partir daquele dia.

- Você saiu cedo essa manhã, eu nem te desejei um bom dia - O moreno aproximou-se, esticando a mão para tocar a cintura do homem de cabelos prateados. Porém, assim que seus dedos quase tocaram o terno escuro, o corpo do Guardião da Tempestade projetou-se para o lado, evitando o contato - Você está bem, Hayato? - O sorriso desapareceu lentamente dos lábios de Yamamoto.

- Estou ótimo - O Guardião da Tempestade começou a lavar a xícara. O trabalho terminara, mas ele permaneceu no escritório porque não queria correr o risco de encontrar com o moreno em casa. Mas se Yamamoto já estava _ali_, então ele não teria mais motivos para permanecer.

- Hm... - Os olhos castanhos do Guardião da Chuva pareceram curiosos - Eu só vim avisar que talvez eu me atrase para o jantar, então se você quiser pode comer primeiro.

O barulho da água caindo pela torneira foi tudo que Yamamoto ouviu como resposta. Gokudera lavou a xícara, enxaguou e a secou sem dizer uma única palavra. Ao virar-se de frente para o moreno, seu rosto estava inexpressivo. As sobrancelhas prateadas não estavam juntas e seus olhos verdes encararam Yamamoto sem nenhum sinal de mudança.

- Entendido.

A resposta do Guardião da Tempestade saiu mecânica.  
Sem nenhum questionamento ou outra palavra, Gokudera deixou a cozinha e seguiu até sua sala, entrando e trancando-se por dentro. Suas pernas tremiam, assim como suas mãos.  
Ao sentar-se em sua cadeira, o homem de cabelos prateados afrouxou a gravata escura e recostou-se melhor, deixando que sua nuca ficasse apoiada no encosto da cadeira. Seus olhos estavam fechados, sua respiração rápida e a incrível vontade de explodir alguma coisa haviam retornado.  
Primeiro o telefonema e agora Yamamoto não tinha hora para chegar em casa. A sensação que Gokudera tinha era indescritível. Ele estava irritado, _realmente_ irritado. Mas a irritação não era nada comparada ao seu desapontamento. A razão pela qual sua personalidade não falou mais alto segundos atrás na cozinha foi porque acima de sua raiva estava a decepção.  
O pensamento que não saiu de sua cabeça na noite passada havia voltado, e ao abrir os olhos e encarar o teto de seu escritório, o braço direito dos Vongola se viu repetindo-o em voz alta, como se isso pudesse trazer uma resposta fácil, indolor e rápida._  
O que eu vou f__azer se ele estiver me traindo?_

Gokudera permaneceu no escritório até pouco antes da hora do jantar.  
Para a surpresa do Guardião da Tempestade, Yamamoto estava em casa quando ele chegou. O moreno virou a cabeça ao vê-lo chegar, sorrindo feliz na direção de Gokudera. O homem de cabelos prateados apenas meneou a cabeça, entrando no apartamento e indo direto em direção ao quarto. Um banho, jantar e depois cama.

- Hayato, eu estava esperando você chegar. Vou comprar o jantar, o que quer? - O Guardião da Chuva apareceu na porta do quarto, visivelmente animado. - Não sinto vontade de cozinhar hoje, mas o jantar é por minha conta.

- Qualquer coisa, não estou com muita fome - Mentira. Gokudera só havia bebido aquela xícara de café durante a tarde inteira. Seu estomago logo daria sinal de vida.

- Vou comprar algo rápido então - Yamamoto sorriu, mas permaneceu no quarto. Seus olhos castanhos estavam fixos nas costas do Guardião da Tempestade, vendo-o procurar algo na gaveta. Seus pés ameaçaram dar um passo a frente, mas seu corpo recuou. O sorriso voltou aos seus lábios, porém, dessa vez não era natural - Eu estou indo, Hayato~

O moreno deixou o quarto, afundando o rosto na jaqueta que usava, escondendo a expressão séria.

Gokudera vasculhou suas gavetas, mas não encontrou a peça de roupa que procurava: uma larga, antiga e extremamente confortável calça de moletom que ele tinha desde sempre. A temperatura ainda estava quente, mas as noites tornaram-se frescas, então nada melhor que dormir com sua calça favorita.  
Mais uma rápida procurada em outras gavetas e nada da peça de roupa. Os olhos verdes se estreitaram conforme ele analisava o quarto, tentando fazer sua mente pensar na última vez que vira a calça. Como nenhum local pareceu lembrá-lo, o Guardião da Tempestade deixou o quarto e caminhou em direção a pequena área de serviços. Na realidade, o braço direito dos Vongola não fazia tanta questão de vestir aquela calça naquela noite. A busca servia apenas como desculpa para que sua atenção fosse focada em alguma outra coisa que sua desconfiança em relação a Yamamoto.  
Ao chegar à área de serviços e não encontrar sua calça pendurada, nem vestígios de que ela tivesse passado por ali nos últimos dias, Gokudera suspirou e fez menção de refazer o caminho, pensando em dar mais uma olhada pelas gavetas. Sua atenção se fixou em um ponto, mais especificamente o cesto de roupa suja que estava em cima da máquina de lavar, literalmente na sua frente.

Normalmente o Guardião da Tempestade não era adepto de vasculhar a roupa suja de ninguém, mas foi difícil parar a própria mão quando a mesma segurou a última camisa branca que Yamamoto usou naquele dia. Não foi preciso levar a peça para perto de seu rosto para sentir que havia algo diferente, um cheiro _diferente_. O Guardião da Chuva não era vaidoso, mas usava a mesma colônia há anos, inicialmente presente do próprio Gokudera. O cheiro que estava ali não era somente amadeirado, o cheiro que _ele_ conhecia. Havia algo doce, suave, _feminino_.  
As mãos do homem de cabelos prateados depositaram a camisa de volta, e ele deixou a área de serviços com passos largos. As luzes do quarto e da sala estavam acessas, mas Gokudera não se importou. Ainda vestido de terno e gravata, o Guardião da Tempestade calçou os sapatos que estavam na entrada, deixando o apartamento às pressas. Sem avisos, bilhetes ou nenhuma mensagem. Não havia tempo.

Somente ao ganhar a rua e constatar que estava longe de seu apartamento foi que o braço direito dos Vongola pôde realmente respirar. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto acediam ao cigarro, que foi tragado com fúria. O segundo cigarro. O terceiro cigarro. O quarto cigarro ainda não parecia suficiente para emplacar o que ele sentia. Não havia palavras ou expressão que pudesse descrever o que Gokudera sentiu durante as duas horas que passou sentado em um banco aleatório de praça. Os olhos baixos encaravam seus sapatos, mas sua atenção estava longe dali.  
Ao ficar de pé e apagar o último cigarro, o Guardião da Tempestade respirou fundo e passou os dedos pelos finos cabelos prateados. Seu rosto não estava mais vermelho, suas mãos não tremiam, e mesmo seu coração batendo assustadoramente rápido, ele não poderia passar o restante da noite naquele lugar.

O caminho de volta foi feito devagar, sem pressa, sem nenhuma aparente preocupação. Da entrada do edifício era possível ver que a luz de seu apartamento estava acessa. O par de tênis de Yamamoto estava na entrada, e o dono dos sapatos surgiu assim que Gokudera girou a chave na porta. A expressão no rosto do Guardião da Chuva era somente preocupação. Os olhos castanhos de Yamamoto estavam brilhantes, e ele nada disse ao ver o homem de cabelos prateados adentrando ao apartamento com a mesma roupa com que havia chegado horas antes. Não porque as palavras lhe faltavam, mas porque era visível a forma como o moreno se enrolava ao escolher o que era relevante perguntar primeiro.  
Por um momento Gokudera sentiu compaixão. Porém, logo seus olhos tornaram-se opacos novamente e ele passou por Yamamoto sem uma palavra.

- Gokudera?

A mão do Guardião da Chuva segurou o braço do homem de cabelos prateados assim que ele passou. A voz do moreno estava séria, e a força que colocava no gesto demonstrava que ele não estava brincando.  
Gokudera virou-se lentamente. A mão que segurava seu braço foi perdendo a força, e a expressão no rosto de Yamamoto foi tornando-se suave aos poucos, até retornar ao olhar preocupado. Ambos permaneceram em silêncio, até um deles decidir que era hora de quebrar o silêncio. Para a surpresa do Guardião da Tempestade, a iniciativa partiu dele mesmo.

- Eu estava resolvendo algumas coisas. Esqueci de deixar um aviso.

- Onde você estava, Hayato? - A voz de Yamamoto não soou brava ou irritada. Era o mesmo tom preocupado que Gokudera conhecia bem. Aqueles olhos, aquela voz... não era justo.

- Eu já disse. Eu estava resolvendo algumas coisas - O homem de cabelos prateados desviou os olhos. Ele estava cansado, realmente cansado.

- Algo que eu possa ajudar?

A pergunta quase colocou um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios de Gokudera. O olhar de desprezo na direção de Yamamoto foi automático, mas fez o braço direito dos Vongola se arrepender. O moreno arregalou os olhos, e por um momento pareceu não entender o motivo de toda aquela punição.  
Gokudera balançou a cabeça e seguiu em direção ao banheiro, trancando a porta e retirando suas roupas rapidamente, entrando debaixo do chuveiro. A água batia em seu rosto com violência, descendo por seus cabelos prateados, fazendo-o relaxar aos poucos. A dor de cabeça retornara, e dessa vez pior do que a do dia anterior. Aliás, tudo estava pior do que "ontem" para Gokudera.  
Suas mãos apoiadas no azulejo gelado do box tremiam. Seu coração batia desesperado pelo desentendimento na entrada do apartamento. O Guardião da Tempestade estava com medo. Ele passou duas horas sentado naquela praça esperando que alguma idéia ou solução surgisse, mas nada concreto passou por sua mente além de suposições. Era difícil acreditar que após quase dez anos, Yamamoto decidisse ter um caso e ainda por cima com uma mulher. Não foi o moreno quem confessou naquele terraço quando ambos eram somente dois garotos? Não foi Yamamoto quem prometeu que o amaria e ficaria ao lado de Gokudera até o fim dos dias? Não foi o Guardião da Chuva que teve a idéia de comprarem um apartamento juntos, assim poderiam ter finalmente uma vida a dois? Na cabeça do homem de cabelos prateados era difícil aceitar que todos aqueles anos não passavam de uma bela mentira. Que no final, nem Yamamoto ficaria ao seu lado e seu maior medo se tornaria realidade. Ele temia. Ele sempre temeu que o moreno um dia quisesse ter uma vida _normal_, com uma mulher _normal_, filhos _normais_. Gokudera não lhe daria filhos. Gokudera não poderia se casar com ele. Gokudera não o esperaria todos os dias com o jantar pronto e um sorriso nos lábios. Se o Guardião da Chuva desejava o _normal_, o braço direito dos Vongola jamais seria capaz de lhe proporcionar.

Sentindo que sua cabeça começava a doer ainda mais, o homem de cabelos prateados apoiou a testa no azulejo, fechando os olhos, apenas sentindo a água do chuveiro cair sobre seu corpo. Não havia lágrimas, Gokudera até estranhou que não sentisse vontade de chorar para desabafar. Isso talvez o fizesse sentir melhor, mas elas simplesmente não caiam. Sua tristeza parecia estar além de meras lágrimas.

O Guardião da Tempestade permaneceu longos minutos no banho.  
Ao sair, Yamamoto estava sentado em frente ao banheiro, encostado no outro lado corredor. Os dois homens se olharam. O moreno ficou de pé, aproximando-se até que estivessem um de frente para o outro. Uma de suas mãos tocou o rosto pálido de Gokudera. A pele estava úmida, já que o braço direito dos Vongola tinha o costume de não secar os cabelos. Retirando a toalha de suas mãos, Yamamoto começou a secar a cabeça prateada de Gokudera, sem que o outro dissesse nada. Ao término, o Guardião da Tempestade estava meio descabelado, mas sua expressão continuava a mesma.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas eu vou esperar até que você me diga - Yamamoto segurava o rosto de Gokudera entre suas mãos - Mas eu sei que _alguma_ coisa está acontecendo. Então, por favor, Hayato, confie em mim e me diga se eu posso ser de alguma ajuda.

Os olhos verdes do Guardião da Tempestade piscaram. Seu coração batia mais rápido e seus lábios se entreabriram, mesmo as palavras não saindo. Uma pergunta. Uma simples pergunta faria com que toda aquela angustia fosse embora. Mas ele tinha medo. Medo de descobrir a verdade e de repente perder o sólido chão que achou ter construído nos últimos dez anos.  
Se Yamamoto o deixasse o que restaria? Gokudera conseguiria viver novamente sozinho? Ele não era mais um garoto de quinze anos vindo da Itália, que não confiava em ninguém além de si mesmo. Ele sabia que tinha o Jyuudaime, a Família, a Máfia, mas nenhum deles conseguiria preencher o espaço que era de Yamamoto por direito.

- Eu estou apenas... pensando em algumas coisas - A voz do Guardião da Tempestade saiu estranhamente sincera. Ele não estava mentindo. Tudo o que sentia era pura especulação.

- Não quero que você fique com pensamentos desnecessários em mente, Hayato - Yamamoto deu mais um passo a frente, tornando inexistente a distância entre eles - Você me assustou hoje. O jeito como agiu no escritório, e quando cheguei e não te encontrei... então o que quer que esteja te preocupando, se eu puder ajudar a tirar esse peso das suas costas, por favor, avise-me.

As mãos que seguravam o rosto de Gokudera desceram por seus ombros, envolvendo-o em um apertado abraço. Aquele familiar calor, misturado com o cheiro do moreno fizeram o Guardião da Tempestade fechar os olhos. Não havia uma terceira pessoa ali entre eles. Não havia outra voz que não fosse à deles, assim como não havia outro cheiro além daquele que ele já conhecia. Seus braços moveram-se devagar, passando pelo pescoço de Yamamoto e retribuindo o abraço.  
Gokudera sabia que estava sendo covarde. Um abraço não seria capaz de apagar suas desconfianças, muito menos o medo de ouvir a verdade. Entretanto, era tudo o que ele precisava naquele momento, nem que fosse uma falsa certeza de que nada mudou, de que o coração do moreno ainda lhe pertencia.  
O Guardião da Chuva afastou o rosto, tocando os lábios de Gokudera com a ponta de seus dedos antes de tocá-los com seus lábios. O beijo foi delicado, mas necessitado. A forma como a língua de Yamamoto vasculhava a boca do homem de cabelos prateados, como se as respostas estivessem ali, e que pudessem ser traduzidas através do suspiro que Gokudera soltou após alguns minutos, implorando ar.  
Os dois se entreolharam e o Guardião da Chuva sorriu, dessa vez sincero. Seus olhos não pareciam tão preocupados, e era visível a forma como ele parecia mais relaxado e aliviado. Gokudera sentiu quando suas mãos foram seguradas e puxadas na direção do quarto.

- Vamos colocar algumas roupas em você e depois jantamos - As mãos do moreno eram quentes, e abaixar os olhos para enxergá-las fez o homem de cabelos prateados corar. Ele estava completamente nu. A cena no corredor, o beijo... tudo acontecera sem que ele estivesse vestindo uma única peça de roupa. As bochechas de Gokudera tornaram-se vermelhas e ele puxou a mão com força, fazendo Yamamoto se virar. O moreno o olhou confuso, mas depois riu ao entender o que o Guardião da Tempestade tentava esconder - Por isso eu disse que você tinha de colocar algumas roupas antes de comermos. Eu ainda não jantei, fiquei te esperando... - O moreno coçou a cabeça, sem graça - Mas se você for assim pra sala eu vou ter de deixar o jantar para depois, se é que você me entende...

Os olhos verdes de Gokudera se arregalaram, e o braço direito dos Vongola passou por Yamamoto às pressas, abrindo a primeira gaveta que encontrou.  
Apenas quando estava finalmente vestido foi que o Guardião da Tempestade percebeu que estava usando sua calça favorita. Ela estava em outra gaveta, no lugar que ele havia deixado da última vez que lavou roupa. Sua mente estava tão abarrotada de pensamentos que foi impossível pensar com clareza.  
Ao erguer os olhos e ver Yamamoto na entrada do quarto o esperando para irem juntos a sala de jantar, Gokudera percebeu que de nada adiantaria se isolar em bancos de praças por causa do assunto. Ele não estava preparado para encarar diretamente o problema, mas isso não significava que ele precisaria agir como um adolescente.

A parte de seu coração que não acreditava que aquilo poderia ser verdade ganhou mais espaço naquela noite. O moreno não mentiu quando disse que havia esperado Gokudera. As duas caixas de pizza estavam intactas, e os dois sentaram-se no sofá e as devoraram enquanto assistiam um filme ruim na tv.  
Já era bem tarde quando o Guardião da Chuva ajudou Gokudera a chegar ao quarto, completamente consumido pelo sono. O braço direito dos Vongola sentia-se extremamente cansado mentalmente e fisicamente. A noite passada fora mal dormida, então não foi de se estranhar que seu corpo não conseguisse se manter em pé.

A última coisa que o Guardião da Tempestade lembrava era de ser colocado na cama, e sentir os lábios de Yamamoto em sua testa, desejando um carinhoso boa noite. Aquele gesto o fez cair em um profundo sono, não percebendo que após o beijo, o moreno sentou-se na beirada da cama, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos e suspirando, enquanto encarava o chão sério.

**x**

O dia nove de setembro amanheceu extremamente quente.  
A meteorologia avisou que as pessoas deveriam usar roupas leves, e beber bastante líquidos naquele que seria o dia mais quente do ano.  
Gokudera mal suportava o terno que usava, mesmo com o ar condicionado ligado. O relatório que deveria estar sendo lido e assassinado era usado como leque, e o homem de cabelos prateados estava jogado em sua cadeira._  
Algo gelado, algo gelado, algo gelado..._

Com o restante de suas forças, o Guardião da Tempestade ficou de pé, sentindo a camisa grudando em seu corpo enquanto caminhava para fora de sua sala. Alguns passos e três leves batidas antes de abrir a porta ao lado, o fizeram sorrir. Dentro de seu escritório, o Décimo Vongola estava escondido atrás de pilhas de papéis, enquanto sua cabeça repousava na mesa. Havia um ventilador ligado estrategicamente, e mesmo da porta era possível ouvir seus gemidos de reclamação. Tsuna não suportava o verão japonês.

- Agüente firme, Jyuudaime - O braço direito dos Vongola disse rindo, chamando a atenção do homem de cabelos castanhos, que parecia encontrar forças somente para erguer a cabeça e acenar.

- Gokudera-kun~ - Tsuna suspirou, jogando a cabeça para trás da cadeira - É verão na Itália?

- Sim, Jyuudaime.

- Eu quero ir para casa~

O Décimo Vongola voltou a jogar o corpo para frente, voltando a apoiar a cabeça na mesa.  
Naquela manhã, Reborn apareceu com pilhas de papéis que deveriam ser analisados, assinados e enviados. A data limite eram dois dias, mas se levar em consideração que já era além do horário de almoço, Tsuna tinha pouco mais de um dia para fazer aquilo tudo. Baseando-se na motivação que via, Gokudera tinha certeza de que o homem de cabelos castanhos não terminaria nunca.

- Eu estou indo buscar algo refrescante. Deseja algo, Jyuudaime? - Gokudera tinha a voz animada. Era sua obrigação animar seu precioso e desmotivado Jyuudaime.

- É mesmo? - Tsuna de repente estava sentado ereto na cadeira. Seus olhos brilhavam.

- S-Sim... - O Guardião da Tempestade sorriu nervoso pela rápida mudança do Décimo.

- Por favor, eu estarei esperando, Gokudera-kun!

- Dê o seu melhor, Jyuudaime! Eu não demoro.

O homem de cabelos prateados fechou a porta e seguiu com passos largos pelo corredor.  
Ao passar pela última porta automática, o Guardião da Tempestade fechou os olhos e virou o rosto. Todo o escritório de Tsuna era resfriado pelo ar condicionado. A diferença de temperatura era como receber um soco quente bem no meio do rosto.  
Mesmo sentindo sua motivação ser sugada a cada passo que dava debaixo do Sol quente, Gokudera continuou a andar, imaginando como seu Jyuudaime ficaria feliz em degustar um gelado e refrescante sorvete.

Enquanto caminhava por uma das inúmeras ruas abafadas de Namimori, o Guardião da Tempestade tentou colocar sua mente em outra coisa que não fosse o calor excessivo. A situação com Yamamoto continuava na mesma. A cena do corredor aconteceu há dois dias atrás, e até aquela tarde nenhuma outra conversa estranha surgiu entre eles. Por causa das pequenas missões dadas por Tsuna ao moreno, os dois Guardiões só se encontravam durante a noite, e as conversas eram as mesmas: ambos falavam de seus dias, Yamamoto dizia algo que Gokudera não concordava. O homem de cabelos prateados retalhava e avisava que se algo atrasasse o trabalho o Jyuudaime, o moreno estaria perdido e etc. A desconfiança do Guardião da Tempestade ainda existia, mas a oportunidade para resolver o assunto parecia cada vez mais difícil de ser criada.

Quando Gokudera deixou o escritório do Jyuudaime, sua idéia era levar dois potes de sorvete. Uma nova cafeteria havia inaugurado nas imediações, mas o homem de cabelos prateados nunca encontrou tempo para conhecer o novo local.  
Ao entrar no centro comercial de Namimori, Gokudera seguiu direto para o local, diminuindo os passos até parar completamente.  
Aconteceu por mero acaso. Seus olhos verdes estavam analisando o entorno, buscando uma segunda opção caso não encontrasse o sorvete que gostaria na cafeteria. Ao olhar um dos Cafés que ficava ao redor, seus olhos foram fisgados por uma curiosa cena. Havia uma parede de vidro e as mesas estavam do lado de dentro, provavelmente o ar condicionado estava ligado, já que seus freqüentadores não pareciam estar morrendo de calor. Um desses freqüentadores era Yamamoto. O moreno estava sentado de lado. Em sua mesa havia um copo que aparentemente parecia conter suco de laranja. O prato ao lado estava vazio, mas havia vestígios de comida. O problema não estava naquela rotineira cena. O que chamou a atenção de Gokudera foi que Yamamoto não estava sozinho.  
Sentado a sua frente estava uma mulher. Longos cabelos louros que desciam como cascata por suas costas. O rosto não era possível de ser visto daquela distância porque ela usava óculos escuros, mas sim, definitivamente era uma mulher.

O Guardião da Tempestade não sabia se o suor que escorria por seu rosto era por causa do Sol quente ou do nervosismo. Seu coração batia incrivelmente rápido, o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvi-lo. Na realidade, aquilo era a única coisa que Gokudera conseguia ouvir. Todo o entorno parecia ter ficado mudo. Havia pessoas passando ao seu lado, elas conversavam e riam, mas o som não chegava a seus ouvidos. Era como assistir sua vida com o botão no volume desligado. O único som era de seu dolorido coração.  
Seus olhos estavam fixos na cena. Os dois conversavam na mesa. Ele não sabia o assunto. A mulher era claramente estrangeira. Um encontro no meio do dia, no meio do centro comercial, no meio da vida de Gokudera...  
Não havia mais dúvidas.

O homem de cabelos prateados permaneceu em pé e observando a cena por longos minutos. Não havia forças em suas pernas para se moverem, muito menos determinação para invadir o Café e conhecer a nova _companhia_ de Yamamoto.  
Tudo o que o Guardião da Tempestade fez foi observar sua vida mudar, enquanto o moreno ria de algo dito pela mulher.

Continua...


	2. Parte II

**Fortissimo parte II**

Gokudera permaneceu ali, em pé e observando a cena por longos minutos. Suas pernas não se moviam, e o restante de seu corpo parecia ter se acostumado ao Sol. Ele de repente não importava tanto.  
Porém, da mesma forma como foi sentir o soco de calor ao deixar o escritório fresco, Gokudera sentiu algo parecido quando alguma coisa finalmente o puxou de volta a realidade, literalmente falando. Uma mão tocou seu ombro, fazendo-o virar bruscamente.  
Os sons voltaram no mesmo instante. Vozes, risadas, passos, vida.  
Parada ao seu lado estava Haru. A mulher tinha as mãos na cintura e uma expressão curiosa, mas sorriu largamente ao ver que Gokudera lhe deu atenção.

- O que você faz parado nesse calor, Gokudera?

Não houve resposta. Não havia resposta. Ele mal se lembrava do motivo que o fez chegar até ali.  
Espere. Calor. Calor. Calor...  
Seu corpo estava suado, sua cabeça quente... era isso.

- Eu vim comprar algo para o Jyuudaime - A resposta direta surpreendeu o Guardião da Tempestade. Sua voz não tremeu ou saiu de maneira suspeita. Era estranho. Seus sentimentos estavam agitados, embaralhados e estranhamente confusos, mas aparentemente ele estava conseguindo manter a compostura de maneira exemplar.

- Tsuna? - O sorriso da mulher aumentou. A admiração que Haru sentia por Tsuna nunca desapareceu. Seus sentimentos eram outros, mas o sorriso que ela sempre tinha nos lábios quando o assunto era o Décimo Vongola provavelmente sempre seria o mesmo - Que grande idéia, eu acompanho!

- Eh?

Os olhos verdes de Gokudera se arregalaram e sua voz saiu mais alta. Mesmo após dez anos, o Guardião da Tempestade continuava achando Haru uma companhia barulhenta e indesejável. O Sol estava forte, o calor tremendo, seu coração doía, e a última coisa que ele queria era ouvir a conversa sem fim que aquela mulher teria se ele aceitasse.  
Bem, não era como se Gokudera _tivesse_ alguma opção. Haru o segurou pelo braço, puxando-o para dentro da cafeteria. O homem de cabelos prateados entrou. Seus olhos se fecharam. O ar condicionado o atingiu por todos os lados, e então a paz... Sem Sol, sem Yamamoto... apenas o frescor.

Os locais que serviam sobremesas geladas eram os mais cheios naquele dia. A cafeteria que Gokudera escolheu - e foi arrastado contra sua vontade, é necessário quotar - estava abarrotada de pessoas que provavelmente estavam ali pelo mesmo motivo: um pouco, nem que fosse o mínimo de alivio para o dia mais quente do ano. Haru sentou em uma das raras mesas vazias, chamando a atenção do Guardião da Tempestade que apertou os olhos. Ele não tinha intenção de ficar, ainda mais quando a _saúde_ do Jyuudaime dependia dele.

- Eu só vou comprar algo para o Jyuudaime e estarei voltando ao escritório - O homem de cabelos prateados permaneceu de pé, colocando uma das mãos dentro dos bolsos. Havia algo errado ali. Ou melhor, não havia _nada_ em seus bolsos além de seu par de chaves. - M-Mas como...? - Gokudera apalpou todos os bolsos que seu terno, calça e camisa poderiam ter. Nada. Sua carteira não estava ali.

- Algum problema, Gokudera? - Haru inclinou a cabeça, sem entender o alvoroço.

O braço direito dos Vongola colocou a mão na testa, imaginando o quão ruim seu dia ainda poderia ficar. Não era possível que uma sucessão de infelicidades pudesse acontecer com uma única pessoa. Havia um nome para aquilo, ele tinha certeza de que já ouvira antes. Karma, talvez? Não importava. O que Gokudera sabia era que ele teria de fazer uma das coisas que mais detestava, mas pelo bem maior, a felicidade do Jyuudaime. Para esse tipo de situação ele não se importava de engolir e digerir seu orgulho.

- Ouça bem, mulher - O Guardião da Tempestade arrastou a cadeira e sentou-se na frente de Haru. A veia em sua testa vibrava. Ele queria sair dali. - Eu preciso que compre um pote de sorvete para o Jyuudaime. Minha carteira ficou no escritório, assim que chegarmos lá eu te devolvo.

- Tudo bem - A resposta saiu rápida e sem nenhum tipo de alvoroço. Em alguns pontos Haru havia mudado. - Mas antes eu quero tomar um sorvete _aqui_ se não se importa.

- Eu me importo - Gokudera ficou de pé - Eu compro o sorvete, vou na frente e você passa no escritório. O Jyuudaime está me esperando.

- Hahi! Pobre Tsuna - Haru imaginou o Décimo Vongola cozinhando em uma panela de pressão, e seus olhos brilharam - Certo, certo, certo... mas aproveite e compre um pote de sorvete para mim, ficarei esperando... morango, por favor~

O Guardião da Tempestade recebeu o dinheiro e caminhou em direção a fila. Havia poucos potes, mas ele conseguiu comprar o mais importante que era o do Jyuudaime.  
Ao retornar para a mesa onde Haru esperava, ela o recebeu com um largo sorriso.

- Tem certeza de que não quer me fazer companhia? É triste comer sozinha - Haru só tinha olhos para seu pote de sorvete de morangos.

- Eu passo. Não se esqueça de passar no escritório para pegar o dinheiro. Não quero ficar devendo nenhum tipo de favor a você - Gokudera foi direto.

- Eu sei, eu sei... avise ao Tsuna que farei uma visita em breve~

O homem de cabelos prateados fez uma polida reverência antes de deixar a cafeteria. Em sua mão direta estava a sacola com o sorvete do Jyuudaime. O Sol continuava forte, mas mesmo assim os olhos verdes de Gokudera olharam automaticamente para o lado, na direção do Café. Não havia ninguém no lugar que Yamamoto estava.  
Gokudera continuou a andar, passos firmes e rápidos, não somente pelo medo de que o sorvete derretesse antes que ele chegasse, mas porque sua mente começou a lhe pregar peças.  
Para onde eles iriam? O que fariam _juntos_? Algumas imagens não muito agradáveis brotaram diante de seus olhos, deixando-o nervoso. O caminho até o escritório foi feito ainda mais rápido. O mesmo choque térmico da cafeteria aconteceu quando o braço direito dos Vongola entrou no prédio, sentindo um arrepio por todo o corpo. Ele precisava tomar cuidado ou acabaria pegando uma bela gripe com toda aquela mudança brusca de temperatura.  
Tsuna o estava esperando em sua mesa. Os papéis tinham diminuído, e o brilho nos olhos do Jyuudaime pagou boa parte de toda aquela confusão, pelo menos a parte de ter encontrado Haru.

- Hm... finalmente~ - Tsuna quase derreteu na cadeira ao colocar a primeira colherada de sorvete de creme na boca.

- Fico feliz que tenha sido de alguma ajuda, Jyuudaime - Gokudera sorriu, dando meia volta.

- Espere, Gokudera-kun...

O Guardião da Tempestade virou-se.  
Tsuna colocou o pote de sorvete em cima da mesa, mas manteve a colher dentro de sua boca. Por alguns segundos nenhum dos dois homens disse nada. O Décimo tirou a colher da boca, colocando-a dentro do pote, passando a língua pelos lábios.

- Eu tenho que lhe entregar algo – Tsuna esticou a mão, retirando detrás de uma pilha de papéis uma sacola escura, oferecendo-a na direção de Gokudera – Não é grande coisa, mas feliz aniversário, Gokudera-kun!

Os olhos verdes do homem de cabelos prateados se arregalaram. Ele havia esquecido completamente de seu próprio aniversário.  
Com passos lentos e um pouco envergonhado, o Guardião da Tempestade segurou a sacola em uma de suas mãos, percebendo pelos olhos de Tsuna que ele gostaria que seu braço direito desse uma olhada no conteúdo. Dentro havia uma jaqueta azul escura, com uma enorme caveira bordada atrás.  
Foi amor à primeira vista.

- É-É linda, Jyuudaime – Os olhos de Gokudera brilharam, e ele fez uma simples reverência – Sei que não sou digno de receber nenhum presente, mas muito obrigado.

- Hahaha não precisa agradecer – O Décimo Vongola coçou as bochechas, visivelmente afetado – Kyoko me ajudou a escolher. É um presente de nós dois.

- O-Obrigado, Jyuudaime!

Os dois homens se entreolharam, e foi de Tsuna a iniciativa para recomeçar a conversa. Dessa vez o Jyuudaime estava sério.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto você estava na rua, Gokudera-kun? - A voz de Tsuna estava séria e afiada. Gokudera conhecia muito bem aqueles momentos. Era a hyper intuição dos Vongola.

- Nada, Jyuudaime. Tirando o desprazer de encontrar a Haru, nada aconteceu - A resposta saiu mecânica. Ele conseguiu ludibriar Haru, mas era impossível usar o mesmo truque com Tsuna.

- Gokudera-kun... - O Décimo mexeu as mãos, girando a aliança dourada em seu anelar esquerdo, pensativo - Nós nos conhecemos há dez anos, eu _sei_ quando algo está errado com meus _Guardiões_. Não vou forçá-lo a me dizer o que houve, mas quero que saiba que se precisar de qualquer ajuda eu estarei aqui. Ultimamente você tem estado distante e preocupado, então o que quer que esteja acontecendo, espero que seja resolvido o quanto antes.

As palavras de Tsuna atingiram em cheio o coração de Gokudera, principalmente a última parte.  
O que deveria ser feito estava claro, mas o Guardião da Tempestade tentou de todas as maneiras adiar o problema, como se ele fosse se resolver magicamente com o tempo. Quanto mais Gokudera prolongava, mais difícil a situação se tornava. Obter uma resposta de Yamamoto era a única coisa que ele precisava, mas também seria um divisor de águas. Seus sentimentos estavam afetando seu trabalho, e aquilo era inadmissível, assim como ter o Jyuudaime preocupado.

- Peço desculpas se pareci negligenciar meu trabalho, Jyuudaime - O homem de cabelos prateados fez novamente a simples reverência - Isso não tornará a acontecer.

- Eu não me refiro ao trabalho, Gokudera-kun - Tsuna sorriu - Eu falo como amigo. Se ainda estivéssemos no Colégio, eu o convidaria para darmos uma volta no pátio e arejarmos as idéias, mas já que não temos mais aquele tempo livre, e Hibari-san não nos deixaria andar livremente pelo Colégio... espero que aceite minha preocupação como um sinal de amizade, e não um lembrete de seu Chefe - O Décimo coçou a cabeça, corando. Sua mesa estava cheia de papéis, ele estava tomando sorvete no meio da tarde. Definitivamente não era o melhor exemplo de trabalho a ser seguido.

- Vou aceitar sua preocupação, Jyuudaime, mas peço desculpas por preocupá-lo de qualquer forma - O Guardião da Tempestade sorriu de canto - Agora com licença, vou revisar meu relatório e o entregarei o quanto antes. Novamente, muito obrigado pelo presente.

Gokudera fechou a porta atrás de suas costas e suspirou. Se havia um limite para sua paciência, esse limite fora cruzado quando seu problema chegou ao Jyuudaime. Tsuna já tinha problemas demais em ser o Décimo Vongola, e como seu braço direito, a função de Gokudera era mantê-lo focado em seu trabalho, e não na vida pessoal de seus subordinados.  
A situação com Yamamoto não poderia durar muito tempo. A cena da tarde queimou em sua mente quando o homem de cabelos prateados fechou os olhos. O momento em que seu sonho tornara-se uma dura e amarga realidade ele não sabia, mas se a promessa que o Guardião da Chuva fez havia passado do prazo de validade, então só havia uma coisa que Gokudera poderia fazer.

**x**

O Guardião da Tempestade deixou o escritório de Tsuna quando o relógio marcava meia-noite. À distância até seu apartamento não era muito longe, mas naquele dia o carro havia ficado com Yamamoto por causa de sua _missão_. Gokudera poderia ter pegado um táxi, mas preferiu seguir andando. A noite não estava abafada como o restante do dia. A brisa batia em seu rosto, agitando seus cabelos prateados, quase o fazendo esquecer as terríveis horas que passou em seu escritório sentindo que cada centímetro de sua pele rendia-se ao calor.  
Aquele trajeto era necessário. Gokudera precisava pensar no que exatamente diria para o Guardião da Chuva quando os dois se encontrassem. Havia duas partes dentro do braço direito do Jyuudaime, cada uma pensando e querendo agir de uma maneira diferente. Uma delas queria simplesmente explodir Yamamoto, literalmente falando. Não havia justificativa para aquilo. O moreno havia quebrado sua promessa, o havia feito de idiota e estava se divertindo a suas custas. A outra parte de Gokudera queria conversar. Essa parte era nova. Geralmente o homem de cabelos prateados não era dado a conversas. Palavras poderiam resolver certas coisas, mas não havia nada que suas dinamites não dessem jeito.  
Enquanto caminhava, o Guardião da Tempestade entendeu o porquê de seus dois lados estarem tão extremistas e opostos naquela situação. Dez anos não eram dez dias. Eles tinham uma vida juntos. Eles construindo _algo_ juntos. Então eles terminariam... juntos.

Gokudera subiu os degraus de seu prédio, agitando a chave em seus dedos. Talvez aquela fosse a última vez que seus pés tocavam aquele piso, faziam aquele caminho. Depois que Yamamoto assumisse o que estava acontecendo, o homem de cabelos prateados pretendia deixar o apartamento e se instalar aquela noite mesmo em um Hotel. Ele não tinha idéia do que faria dali em diante, mas sabia que não conseguiria permanecer sobre o mesmo teto que o moreno.  
Ao girar a chave na fechadura, o Guardião da Tempestade tentou calar a parte de sua mente que queria entrar explodindo. Quem sabe depois de ouvir toda a verdade, Yamamoto não merecesse uma bela explosão.

O apartamento estava escuro. Gokudera acendeu a luz da entrada, encarando os sapatos do Guardião da Chuva. Ele estava em casa, provavelmente dormindo.  
Aquela idéia não passara pela mente do homem de cabelos prateados. Não era possível que ele teria de adiar por mais um dia a sua resolução.  
Apalpando o corredor, o Guardião da Tempestade sabia que havia chegado à sala. Seu dedo correu ao canto da parede, apertando o interruptor e ouvindo o clássico clique. Seus olhos verdes piscaram, acostumando-se a luz.  
Foi então que ele viu, sentado no sofá, a última pessoa que ele gostaria de ver naquela noite, mas a única que ele _tinha_ de encontrar. Yamamoto estava sentado, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, o rosto baixo. Ele estava esperando por Gokudera, e naquele momento, o homem de cabelos prateados sentiu que ambos teriam uma longa conversa.

O moreno ergueu lentamente a cabeça. Seus olhos castanhos estavam sérios, os lábios retos como uma fina e tensa linha. A expressão de Yamamoto não era das melhores. Ele aparentava estar cansado, provavelmente estava sentado ali há algum tempo, esperando por Gokudera que não avisara que chegaria mais tarde. A idéia dos avisos partiu do próprio Guardião da Tempestade. Sempre que um deles chegasse tarde, ligava avisando para que o outro não ficasse preocupado. Porém, nos últimos dias, Gokudera esqueceu completamente desse detalhe. Sua mente estava cheia demais com a possível traição do moreno para se preocupar com outras coisas.  
Ao lembrar do motivo que o fez estar ali àquela hora, o braço direito dos Vongola mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando manter a calma. A parte dele que adoraria explodir Yamamoto começava a despertar.

- Você está atrasado - O Guardião da Chuva permaneceu sentado, mas seus olhos estavam fixos no homem parado no corredor.

- O trabalho me manteve ocupado - Gokudera permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Não havia motivos para se aproximar. Não quando seu coração batia rápido, e suas mãos coçavam para alcançar a dinamite dentro de seus bolsos.

- Você deveria ter avisado. Eu estava preocupado - A voz de Yamamoto não demonstrava preocupação. Havia outra coisa ali. Um misto de reprovação e outro sentimento que Gokudera não pôde identificar, mas era novo, escondido.

- Eu esqueci - Aquela não era uma mentira. Ele realmente esquecera do tempo e quando se deu conta e lembrou de olhar o relógio, ficou surpreso ao ver que era tão tarde.

O moreno não rebateu. Ao invés de usar palavras, quem falou foram os olhos de Yamamoto. Eles desviaram da direção do homem de cabelos prateados e passaram a encarar as próprias mãos.  
Se existia alguém que conhecia bem o Guardião da Chuva, esse alguém era Gokudera. O silêncio, a falta de expressão, a postura... não era habitual do moreno.  
Naquele momento o braço direito dos Vongola engoliu seco. Só havia uma coisa que Yamamoto pudesse ter medo de dizer, e só isso poderia explicar sua falta de palavras e seu nervosismo contido. Ao ouvir a voz do Guardião da Chuva, Gokudera tremeu. Ele não teria de pedir uma explicação, já que aparentemente ela viria até ele.

- Hayato... eu acho que devemos conversar - Yamamoto voltou a encará-lo, mas dessa vez a indiferença sumira de seu rosto. O moreno não era uma pessoa neutra. Suas expressões e características eram muito evidentes e marcantes. Aquela máscara não teria durado muito tempo.

- Eu estou ouvindo - O Guardião da Tempestade não ousou mover-se daquele lugar. Suas costas estavam encostadas na parede, seus olhos não desviaram um segundo se quer da figura sentada no sofá. Seus ouvidos estavam atentos. O que quer que Yamamoto tivesse a dizer ele estaria pronto, ou quase isso.

O Guardião da Chuva moveu levemente os dedos, mexendo a cabeça como se os pensamentos precisassem estar bem ajustados em sua mente. Sua língua umedeceu seus lábios, e por alguns segundos que pareceram horas, Yamamoto manteve os olhos em outro lugar.

- Eu quero que seja honesto comigo e me diga a verdade, não importa qual seja - A voz do moreno falhou, e isso não passou despercebido por Gokudera. Yamamoto estava nervoso. Seu rosto levemente vermelho, mas não por timidez ou vergonha. Era irritação. - Eu quero saber a verdade, então apenas diga diretamente e sem rodeios.

Gokudera não respondeu. Ele estava esperando.  
Yamamoto não completou. Ele estava esperando.

- Então...? - O Guardião da Tempestade moveu a sobrancelha. Havia algo além daquelas palavras, não? Porque até ali, nada fazia muito sentido.

- Eu estou esperando que você me diga - O moreno passou a mão pela perna, tentando esconder o nervosismo - Porque eu _sei_ que você está me escondendo algo.

A implicação e as palavras fizeram os olhos verdes de Gokudera se arregalarem.  
O que era aquilo? Espere. Por que a situação havia se invertido daquela forma? Não era _ele_ quem merecia uma explicação? Yamamoto era quem tinha coisas a esconder, mas estranhamente parecia que era o próprio Gokudera quem deveria dar satisfações.

- Não sei do que _você_ está falando, Yamamoto - O homem de cabelos prateados balançou a cabeça em negativo - Pois o único aqui que tem que dar alguma explicação é você.

- Eu? - Os olhos castanhos do Guardião da Chuva se arregalaram, fazendo Gokudera juntar as sobrancelhas prateadas. O moreno parecia genuinamente surpreso. - E-Eu não fiz nada.

- É mesmo? - O rosto do Guardião da Tempestade tornou-se quente. Se Yamamoto pretendia ser cínico até o final daquela conversa então ele teria de apelar para o seu lado mais prático. - Agora vai dizer que eu estou imaginando coisas, que você é o inocente dessa história toda. Francamente, Yamamoto, você pode enganar todos, inclusive o Jyuudaime, mas a mim você não engana.

O moreno ficou de pé, mas manteve-se no mesmo lugar.  
A expressão de indignação em seu rosto era extremamente presente.  
O Guardião da Chuva parecia um dia de outubro. As tardes eram ensolaradas, mas durante o anoitecer, as nuvens enchiam o céu e a chuva caia grossa, pesada e sem trégua. O sempre calmo e pacifico Yamamoto só perdia a cabeça por um motivo, e esse motivo estava diante de seus olhos.  
Desde o começo a combinação era péssima. Chuva e Tempestade não deveriam se misturar. Não era seguro. Não era agradável.

- Você pode colocar a culpa em mim, porque eu sei que tenho minha parcela de responsabilidade pelo que está acontecendo, mas eu disse que quero saber a verdade, então _por favor_, apenas assuma o que está fazendo. Tenho certeza de que poderemos contornar a situação - O moreno tinha a voz mais elevada - Eu só quero saber a quanto tempo você vem saindo com _outra_ pessoa, Hayato.

- Eh?

A reação de Gokudera aconteceu lentamente.  
Primeiro seus olhos se arregalaram. Selvagens e verdes.  
Seus lábios entreabriram-se, mas não houve som, apenas uma exclamação surpresa para o absurdo que acabara de ouvir. _Ele_ saindo com outra pessoa? O que era aquilo?

- Você está louco? - O Guardião da Tempestade praguejou. Seu limite havia estourado, e qualquer tipo de tentativa de entendimento estava fora de suas mãos. - Como ousa? _Você_ é quem está tendo um caso e tem a coragem de me acusar de fazer o mesmo? Ao contrário de você, eu tenho caráter, Yamamoto. _Respeito_ sabe o que é isso? Não, provavelmente não. Mas eu não me importo, não mais. Você pode ir até mesmo para o inferno com a sua amante que eu não me importo. A única coisa que não quero é passar nem mais um segundo na sua companhia.

As palavras saíram como se não houvesse nada que as segurassem. Toda a angustia e insegurança que Gokudera sentiu nos últimos dias o fizeram sentir sufocado e impotente. Ver-se livre de tudo aquilo parecia deixá-lo aliviado, mesmo que essa fosse uma falsa e ilusória sensação.  
Enquanto encarava o rosto do moreno, o Guardião da Tempestade percebeu que não havia mais nada que ele gostaria de dizer. Seus pés queriam se mover, mas seu corpo permaneceu no mesmo local, esperando uma resposta qualquer para suas palavras. Após alguns minutos do mais puro e insensível silêncio, Gokudera abaixou os olhos e se pôs a andar. Estava acabado.  
Seus pés tocavam o piso de madeira sem barulho. Cerca de quatro passos era o que o separava do corredor em direção a entrada, e naquele momento, aquele era o único caminho que o homem de cabelos prateados tinha para percorrer. Entretanto, Gokudera nunca chegaria à entrada. No segundo passo uma voz o fez parar e virar-se abruptamente. O Guardião da Tempestade achou que não havia mais raiva ou nervosismo para deixar correr livre. Ele estava _tão_ enganado.

- Eu não estou te traindo, Hayato!

A voz de Yamamoto era alta, séria, extremamente sonora e foi responsável por causar o centro da Tempestade no coração de Gokudera. O homem de cabelos prateados virou-se de repente, apenas para dar um passo para trás, encostando-se na parede. O moreno estava diante de seus olhos, e uma de suas mãos bateu com barulho ao lado do rosto do Guardião da Tempestade, assegurando assim que ele não tivesse outra direção para olhar.  
Como Yamamoto apareceu tão próximo Gokudera não sabia. Mas ele estava ali, mortalmente sério e trêmulo. Os olhos castanhos sempre tão quentes e acolhedores pareciam frios e distantes. O braço direito dos Vongola já havia visto Yamamoto nervoso, mas aquela era a primeira vez que o via naquele estado.

- Você mente - A voz do Guardião da Tempestade saiu trêmula. - Eu _vi_ você.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando - O moreno respondeu entre os dentes cerrados. Havia uma veia na parte esquerda de sua testa e ela pulsava conforme ele movia o maxilar.

- Eu disse que eu o vi... - Gokudera apertou os punhos. Sua garganta estava seca, mas seus olhos começavam a ficar cheios d'água. Ele odiava discussões inúteis, e aquela parecia ser sem nenhum propósito. - DROGA! ENTÃO PARE DE MENTIR!

O grito saiu sem que o Guardião da Tempestade tivesse conhecimento. Junto com suas palavras saíram às lágrimas e um empurrão no peito de Yamamoto. Seu corpo projetou-se para frente a fim de esconder o rosto úmido, mas tudo o que Gokudera viu e sentiu foi o rosto próximo do Guardião da Chuva e seus lábios quentes, envolvendo-o em um violento beijo.  
O moreno o pressionou contra a parede, segurando o rosto do homem de cabelos prateados. As mãos do braço direito dos Vongola agarraram as costas de Yamamoto, apertando a camisa que ele usava, retribuindo o beijo com a mesma violência. Ambas as línguas se encontravam e se enroscavam, como se a primeira que desistisse sairia como perdedora em uma batalha que ambos _precisavam_ vencer. O beijo tinha gosto de cigarros e vinho. O álcool explicava a explosão do moreno, que não tinha uma tolerância muito alta para bebidas.  
Sem querer pensar nos contratempos, Gokudera entrelaçou o pescoço do Guardião da Chuva, decidido a calar a própria mente. Ele aproveitaria aquele momento sem que sua consciência o censurasse.

Os beijos desceram pelo pescoço pálido do braço direito dos Vongola. A mão de Yamamoto retirava agilmente o terno escuro que Gokudera vestia, mas ficou extremamente impaciente com a gravata e a camisa. Com um puxão – e ignorando a gravata - botões voaram pelo piso de madeira, deixando o peito nu do Guardião da Tempestade amostra. Sua mão desceu um pouco mais, agarrando o membro do homem de cabelos prateados por cima da calça, arrancando de seus lábios rosados um longo e erótico gemido.  
Yamamoto subiu novamente com os lábios, e quando eles tocaram a boca de Gokudera, o beijo foi totalmente diferente. Toda a fúria e violência pareciam ter sumido. Suas mãos pararam de tocar o corpo que há segundos atrás pareciam ser a coisa mais importante e desejada do mundo. Os lábios do Guardião da Chuva pararam de se mover e o moreno lentamente abaixou a cabeça até que sua testa repousou no ombro esquerdo de Gokudera. E então, o silêncio. Novamente.

- Eu não te traí, Hayato - A voz de Yamamoto saiu abafada.

Gokudera ergueu a cabeça e encarou o teto, fechando os olhos verdes.

- Uma mulher ligou te procurando no começo da semana. Suas roupas não tinham o mesmo cheiro e hoje eu o vi na companhia de uma mulher no Centro Comercial - O Guardião da Tempestade falava devagar, sem medo ou receio - Eu sei o que vi.

A cabeça de Yamamoto ergueu-se rapidamente, assustando Gokudera.  
O moreno o olhou, mostrando os olhos vermelhos que ele provavelmente estava tentando esconder. Não havia mais raiva ou nervosismo em sua fisionomia, mas sim uma estranha e _divertida_ curiosidade.

- Espere... - O Guardião da Chuva juntou as sobrancelhas - Sotaque estrangeiro, loura e perfume doce?

Os olhos verdes de Gokudera se apertaram.

- Oh...

A gargalhada de Yamamoto soou mais alta do que o grito que o homem de cabelos prateados havia soltado minutos atrás. Ela ecoou por toda a sala, e fez Gokudera mover a cabeça, sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Desde quando suas desconfianças eram engraçadas e dignas de risadas? Por dias ele havia sofrido por tudo aquilo e de repente o moreno achou que suas suspeitas assemelhavam-se a uma risada?  
A silenciosa Tempestade agitou-se. Uma das mãos de Gokudera encontrou exatamente o que procurava em um de seus bolsos.

- Hey hey hey hey - Yamamoto segurou a mão do homem de cabelos prateados no instante em que ele pretendia acender a dinamite - Você não pode explodir a sala, não depois de todo o meu esforço!

- Cale-se! Eu não vou ficar aqui enquanto você se diverte. - Gokudera tentava acender a dinamite, mesmo sabendo que não ganharia em uma batalha de forças com o moreno. - Não me importo com essa sala, eu não vou continuar morando com você depois de tudo isso!

- "Tudo isso"? - A voz do Guardião da Chuva era gentil e seus lábios sorriram - Não tem "tudo isso", Hayato, ao menos que você me diga agora que o que eu vi hoje a tarde foi um encontro seu com a Haru.

- _Encontro_? Com _ela_? O quanto você andou bebendo, Yamamoto? - Gokudera enfureceu-se. Aquilo era uma afronta. - Eu, digo, _ela_ me encontrou enquanto eu estava em uma _missão_ para o Jyuudaime. Aquela mulher irritante estava _lá_.

- Então você está me dizendo que não me traiu?

- Você está surdo? - O Guardião da Tempestade sentiu vontade de puxar os próprios cabelos. A conversa estava andando em círculos e a cada 360º sua irritação aumentava um pouco.

- Então realmente não tem "tudo isso", porque eu nunca o traí, Hayato - Yamamoto soltou as mãos de Gokudera, mas certificou-se de jogar a dinamite apagada no chão - Eu estava em contato com a mulher que você viu, que aliás, é a mesma do telefonema e do perfume doce. Eu estava com ela por _sua_ causa.

O homem de cabelos prateados juntou as sobrancelhas, visivelmente confuso. A lógica de Yamamoto sempre fora diferente das demais.

- Você realmente não notou? Puxa, isso me desaponta um pouco.

O Guardião da Chuva deu um passo para o lado, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Gokudera. Com a outra ele apontou para frente, na direção do espaço sempre vazio da sala de estar.  
A diferença era que dessa vez ela não estava vazia. Afastado da janela e ocupando o espaço que anteriormente ambos quebraram a cabeça para decidir o que fariam, estava alguma coisa muito grande coberta por um longo pano branco.  
Os olhos verdes de Gokudera se arregalaram. Ele conhecia aquele formato e aquelas pernas. Seus pés começaram a se mover na direção do objeto, mas ele ouviu claramente o sussurrado "Feliz Aniversário, Hayato", dito em seu ouvido e que o fez arrepiar-se.  
Ao tocar o pano branco e puxá-lo, o Guardião da Tempestade entreabriu os lábios, chocado.  
Estava ali - no meio de sua larga sala de estar - um belo piano.

- Dino me indicou Carmen, ela é muito famosa na Itália por seu conhecimento em instrumentos musicais clássicos. Aproveitei que ela fazia uma exposição no Japão e pedi que me ajudasse a escolher um modelo, porque bem... eu não entendo nada dessas coisas hahaha - Yamamoto estava ao lado de Gokudera. O moreno coçou a cabeça e encarou o piano - Ela ligou para avisar que encontrou o modelo e hoje a tarde eu a convidei para um lanche como agradecimento. Eles _o_ trouxeram durante a manhã, então permaneci aqui com medo que você resolvesse voltar para casa durante o almoço. Eu planejava usar o piano como desculpa para convidá-lo para jantar, mas as coisas não saíram como eu imaginei.

Gokudera piscou várias vezes após ouvir as palavras do Guardião da Chuva. Sua cabeça virou-se devagar, e seus olhos verdes encararam o homem ao seu lado que tinha um sorriso bobo em seus lábios.

- Eu não estou tendo um caso, eu juro - Yamamoto ficou brevemente sério, mas logo voltou a sorrir - O piano precisa ser afinado, e Carmen gostaria de conhecê-lo. Ela diz que gosta de ver pessoalmente seus clientes. Posso marcar um almoço quando você quiser.

O Guardião da Tempestade aproximou a mão, tocando o objeto. Suas memórias pareciam retornar ao mesmo tempo, e Gokudera precisou fechar os olhos para colocá-las em ordem. Itália. Sua mãe. As felizes aulas que ambos tinham juntos.  
Pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam dessa história, e entre elas estava Yamamoto. Como o moreno descobrira ele não sabia, mas o Guardião da Chuva o surpreendeu um dia em que Gokudera estava deprimido pelo aniversário da morte de sua mãe. Ele foi a companhia que o homem de cabelos prateados precisava. Não somente naquele dia, mas em todos os outros que o antecederam e o procederam.

- Desculpe. Eu duvidei de você - Gokudera engoliu seco. Ele detestava desculpas, mas sabia que naquele momento elas eram necessárias - Eu... teria me esquecido totalmente do meu aniversário se o Jyuudaime não tivesse me lembrado durante a tarde - O braço direito dos Vongola recordou-se do presente que deixara em cima de sua mesa.

- Eu também sinto muito - Yamamoto colocou uma das mãos no ombro de Gokudera - Vendo pelo seu lado, eu _realmente_ parecia estar tendo um caso. Você vinha agindo de maneira estranha durante esses dias. O sumiço no meio da noite, a frieza e ver você com a Haru na cafeteteria... hahaha eu sei que deveria ter perguntado, mas eu estava com medo de ouvir a verdade.

O homem de cabelos prateados virou-se novamente. Sua cabeça estava baixa, escondendo duas gordas lágrimas que caiam por seus olhos. Ele estava feliz. Definitivamente feliz.  
A mão que estava apoiada em seu ombro o abraçou, e Gokudera pode deixar que suas lágrimas corressem livres no peito de Yamamoto. Era incrível a maneira como ele sentia-se ridículo por ter desconfiado do moreno. A _verdade_ que o Guardião da Chuva mencionara nada mais era do que a insegurança em relação à própria felicidade. Quais as chances que os dois tinham de terem se conhecido? Um japonês e um mestiço nascido na Itália? Eles se odiaram a primeira vista (bem, Gokudera) e muitas coisas estiveram entre eles até que finalmente permaneceram juntos. Não era possível que as coisas ficariam bem. Algo aconteceria e acabaria com aquela ilusão, ou ao menos era o que ambos haviam pensado durante aqueles dias.

- Feliz Aniversário, Hayato.

Yamamoto afastou um pouco o rosto do Guardião da Tempestade, depositando um beijo leve em sua testa. O sorriso bobo ainda pintava seus lábios, e foi com esse mesmo sorriso que o moreno enxugou as lágrimas do rosto de Gokudera com as costas de suas mãos.  
O braço direito dos Vongola respirou fundo, sentindo as bochechas corarem. Aquele tipo de reação não era típica. Ele podia contar nos dedos as vezes que permitiu que alguém o visse chorar, ainda mais Yamamoto. A vergonha o fez passar as mãos nos cabelos prateados, procurando uma maneira de quebrar o silêncio sem parecer ridículo.  
Assim como todas as suas tentativas, não foi preciso que o Guardião da Tempestade colocasse uma máscara de normalidade. Yamamoto o envolveu pela cintura, trazendo-o para perto e recebendo-o com um largo e satisfeito sorriso. Isso fez o rosto do braço direito dos Vongola tornar-se ainda mais vermelho. Suas mãos seguraram o rosto do moreno, e seus lábios se aproximaram. Só havia uma maneira de agradecer aquele presente, e ele sabia que não seria através de palavras.

O beijo dessa vez não foi apressado demais ou devagar demais. Não havia mais nada que precisasse ser dito ou discutido. Porém, havia ainda a necessidade que um sentia pelo outro. Por causa do mal-entendido durante a semana, já fazia alguns dias que Gokudera sentira o calor da pele do moreno, seu cheiro, seu gosto e principalmente sua presença. As partes de seu corpo que o Guardião da Chuva tocara anteriormente começavam a se tornar quentes. As mãos de Yamamoto apertavam levemente a cintura do homem de cabelos prateados, mas somente quando elas desceram até o quadril, foi que Gokudera sentiu que era hora de tomar uma providência.

- Algum problema? - Os lábios do Guardião da Chuva mordiscaram a orelha do homem de cabelos prateados, fazendo-o sentir arrepios pelo corpo.

- Eu preciso de um banho antes - O braço direito dos Vongola teve um péssimo flashback do calor que passou naquele dia.

- Hm... eu também preciso de um - Yamamoto encarou a roupa que usava, percebendo que vestia a calça social e a camisa branca. - Você está com fome? Por que eu posso preparar alguma coisa enquanto você toma banho.

O Guardião da Tempestade ponderou.  
Seus olhos verdes correram pela sala, e quando voltaram a encarar o rosto do moreno, suas bochechas coraram. Aquela noite estava sendo cheia de surpresas.

- Você poderia me acompanhar no banho. Eu não estou com fome.

A resposta de Yamamoto foi um largo e maldoso meio sorriso. Seus olhos castanhos brilharam com o convite, como se aquele tipo de coisa só acontecesse dentro da cabeça do moreno. O convite de Gokudera solucionaria duas situações de uma vez, e para o Guardião da Chuva, o quanto antes ele se livrasse daquelas roupas, melhor.

- Eu aceito seu convite com prazer, Hayato.

Yamamoto sorriu, puxando Gokudera pela mão, cruzando a larga sala. Os olhos do Guardião da Tempestade ainda vislumbraram o presente que recebera, e seus lábios esboçaram um discreto meio sorriso. Quando o piano estivesse propriamente afinado, ele sabia bem quem merecia ouvir sua primeira canção.

O banheiro do apartamento não era grande nem pequeno. A idéia original era comprar um espaçoso, com direito à banheira e chuveiro. Entretanto, ambos os Guardiões se apaixonaram pelo apartamento antes que tivessem visto todas as partes do local. O box era largo, o suficiente para que dois homens daquele tamanho pudessem permanecer juntos.  
O moreno trancou a porta apenas por hábito. Quando ambos eram adolescentes e decidiam tomar banho em sua casa, a última coisa que Yamamoto queria era que seu pai entrasse e encontrasse os dois juntos. Mesmo aquela situação sendo impossível após tantos anos, o Guardião da Chuva não perdia o hábito de garantir um pouco de privacidade extra.

Gokudera desatava o nó da gravata, encarando a camisa rasgada, suspirando. Após tirar a calça e a roupa debaixo, depositando-as dentro do cesto de roupa suja, o Guardião da Tempestade correu a porta de vidro transparente do box, seguido pelo moreno. A água bateu em seu rosto, e uma agradável sensação o fez sorrir.

- O que achou do presente de Tsuna? - Yamamoto encheu a mão com shampoo, passando os dedos em seguida pelos cabelos prateados do homem a sua frente.

- Como você sabe disso? - Gokudera fechou os olhos, aproveitando a massagem em sua cabeça.

- Kyoko me perguntou sobre o que você gostaria de ganhar. Ela e Tsuna estavam em dúvida quanto ao presente, e então lembrei da maneira como você ficou admirando aquela jaqueta quando a viu - O moreno falava meio cantando, dando atenção agora ao seu próprio cabelo curto.

- Claro que eu gostei. Não tem como eu desgostar de algo vindo do Jyuudaime. Mesmo sem a sua ajuda, ele teria acertado em cheio no presente - O Guardião da Tempestade voltou a enfiar a cabeça debaixo do chuveiro.

Yamamoto riu. Ele jamais diria a Gokudera que durante todos esses anos ele fora consultor de Tsuna em todos os aniversários do homem de cabelos prateados.  
Os dois Guardiões trocaram de lugar, e o moreno suspirou ao sentir a água batendo em seu corpo. O braço direito dos Vongola limpou os olhos, olhando de canto para as costas de Yamamoto. O moreno era mais alto, suas costas eram largas e bem definidas. O contorno de sua nuca, o formato de seus braços e a linha que descia em suas costas até o quadril colocaram um estranho brilho nos olhos de Gokudera.  
Ao perceber que uma outra parte de seu corpo começava a reagir à beleza física de Yamamoto, o Guardião da Tempestade corou.

- Oh! Obrigado - O moreno sorriu ao sentir a esponja em suas costas - Mas é seu aniversário. Você deveria estar recebendo isso e não eu.

- Você pode devolver o favor em seguida - Gokudera tinha a voz baixa. Mesmo com a esponja entre sua mão e a pele do moreno, era difícil manter a calma naquela situação. Após alguns segundos, o homem de cabelos prateados ficou surpreso por não ver _nenhuma_ reação por parte de Yamamoto.

- Sua vez, idiota - O Guardião da Tempestade empurrou a esponja na mão do moreno, virando-se. Yamamoto riu, mas trocou de posição com Gokudera, deixando que ele ficasse debaixo do chuveiro.

Quando a esponja tocou suas costas, o homem de cabelos prateados precisou morder os lábios. Ele não sabia que havia se tornado tão sensível. A esponja descia por sua nuca, passava por seus ombros e deslizava por suas costas de maneira vagarosa e intima. Era como se as próprias mãos de Yamamoto estivessem fazendo o trabalho, tocando-o em todos os lugares, deixando apenas uma quente sensação. Seus olhos se fecharam e suas mãos tentaram apertar o azulejo, em vão.  
Uma respiração próxima a seu ouvido o fez gemer baixo, percebendo que dessa vez não era a esponja que tocava sua cintura. As mãos do Guardião da Chuva apertavam sua pele, e o corpo do moreno causou arrepios quando ele abraçou Gokudera por trás. Estava _ali_ a reação que ele tanto queria.

O corpo do homem de cabelos prateados reagiu quase automaticamente. Esse detalhe não passou despercebido por Yamamoto, que não hesitou em levar uma das mãos na direção do membro de Gokudera, arrancando um outro gemido, dessa vez mais alto e necessitado. A cabeça do braço direito dos Vongola inclinou-se para trás, apoiando-se no ombro do moreno, enquanto a mão de Yamamoto o masturbava.  
A voz de Gokudera encheu todo o banheiro. Os lábios do Guardião da Chuva beijavam seu pescoço. Cada gemido e suspiro deixavam o moreno cada vez mais excitado, até que sua mão parou e ele juntou as sobrancelhas, respirando fundo.

- Desculpe, Hayato, eu não agüento mais.

Os olhos verdes de Gokudera se entreabriram. Seu corpo tremia por causa do estimulo que estivera recebendo, e mesmo ainda não estando completamente satisfeito, ele entendia perfeitamente como Yamamoto se sentia. Uma olhada na direção do baixo ventre do moreno foi suficiente para essa compreensão.  
O Guardião da Tempestade apoiou a testa no azulejo gelado, tentando esconder o rosto corado e o desejo que estava evidente em seus olhos.

- Eu preciso voltar ao quarto - A voz do Guardião da Chuva estava rouca e ele parecia extremamente frustrado.

- Não precisa - Gokudera apenas esticou uma das mãos, agarrando o tubo de condicionador italiano que estava ao lado. Ele sabia por que Yamamoto queria ir ao quarto, mas não havia tempo. Qualquer coisa seria suficiente. - Use isso.

O moreno não pestanejou ou questionou a idéia de Gokudera.  
Colocando um pouco de condicionador em seus dedos e na palma de sua mão, o Guardião da Chuva procurou a entrada do homem de cabelos prateados, não tendo muita dificuldade em penetrar um de seus dedos. O braço direito dos Vongola apertou os punhos, mordendo os lábios por alguns minutos. Quando o segundo dedo pediu passagem, um gemido rouco saiu por sua garganta, no exato momento em que Yamamoto encontrou _aquele_ ponto. Para sua desgraça pessoal, o moreno continuou a acertá-lo mais algumas vezes, até que Gokudera bateu a mão com força no azulejo e virou o rosto, lançando um olhar furioso na direção do Guardião da Chuva.  
A resposta para seu olhar foi um largo e maldoso sorriso. Yamamoto passou um pouco mais de condicionador no próprio membro, antes de se posicionar na entrada do homem de cabelos prateados, penetrando-o sem muita dificuldade.  
A invasão fez Gokudera entreabrir os lábios e soltar um gemido mudo. Seu corpo estava praticamente grudado no azulejo, e o toque gelado em seu próprio membro era estranhamente excitante.

A segunda estocada foi mais forte. A terceira, quarta e quinta conseguiram impor um ritmo para ambos os corpos.  
Os movimentos do Guardião da Chuva eram firmes, pesados e sedutores. Ele sabia exatamente onde deveria acertar, em que parte deveria tocar e isso obtinha uma reação imediata do corpo de Gokudera, que passou a movimentar-se por contra própria, buscando receber toda a extensão do membro do moreno.  
As vozes dessa vez se misturaram no banheiro. A mão do homem de cabelos prateados subia e descia rapidamente por seu membro, procurando alivio para aquelas incríveis sensações.

O orgasmo de Yamamoto arrancou um gemido mais alto e rouco do moreno, que não teve tempo de avisar Gokudera, preenchendo o interior do homem de cabelos prateados. A testa do moreno apoiou-se no alto da cabeça do Guardião da Tempestade, que respirava fundo, sabendo que teria de dar aqueles segundos necessários para o moreno.  
Como das outras vezes, a resistência e disposição de Yamamoto sempre surpreendiam Gokudera. A língua do moreno subiu pela orelha do homem de cabelos prateados, arrancando-lhe um arrepio.

- Eu cuido disso, Hayato.

A voz do Guardião da Chuva era rouca, e com um movimento rápido, Yamamoto virou Gokudera, fazendo-o encostar-se no azulejo, descendo os lábios pelo peito e abdômen pálidos do braço direito dos Vongola. Após ajoelhar-se, o moreno lançou um último olhar na direção do homem de cabelos prateados, antes de abocanhar seu membro.  
As mãos de Gokudera se apertaram. A água do chuveiro caia nas costas do moreno, e era torturante observar a maneira como seu membro sumia e reaparecia dentro da boca de Yamamoto, trazendo seu orgasmo cada vez mais próximo.  
Quando o inevitável aconteceu, o Guardião da Tempestade apenas chamou o nome do moreno, sentindo suas pernas tornarem-se fracas e seus olhos se fecharem. Yamamoto só se levantou ao perceber que Gokudera não conseguiria permanecer de pé, fraco por causa do próprio orgasmo. Seus braços o envolveram pela cintura, e o moreno riu enquanto o trazia na direção do jato de água, vendo os olhos verdes do Guardião da Tempestade se abrirem devagar. Seu rosto estava vermelho pelo exercício, e os lábios rosados eram tentadores.

- Você não pode perder a consciência ainda, Hayato - Yamamoto passou a mão pelo cabelo prateado, tirando-o do rosto de Gokudera - Porque nós vamos continuar no quarto~

O Guardião da Chuva sorriu, apertando levemente a bochecha de Gokudera, desligando o chuveiro.  
O homem de cabelos prateados sabia que o moreno não havia dito aquilo por dizer. A porta do box foi arrastada, e os lábios de Gokudera capturados por um longo e profundo beijo. Seus olhos se fecharam, seus braços ergueram-se e entrelaçaram o pescoço úmido de Yamamoto, permitindo-se ser guiado independente do lugar. O Guardião da Tempestade ouviu a porta do banheiro ser aberta, seus pés tocaram o chão de madeira, e mesmo sendo difícil, foi impossível para sua mente não pensar nas marcas de água que ele teria de enxugar depois. Bem, um deles precisava ser responsável, não?  
Ao chegar ao quarto, Gokudera não teve muito tempo para calcular onde estaria a cama. Suas pernas sentiram a mobília, mas o corpo do moreno se projetou para frente, fazendo com que o homem de cabelos prateados apenas caísse para trás, sentindo o fofo colchão em suas costas. Os lábios haviam se separado, mas não por muito tempo. Um segundo e mais erótico beijo aconteceu logo em seguida, conforme Yamamoto puxava Gokudera para o meio da cama. A água, o suor e o contato de seus corpos misturados com suspiros e gemidos baixos, começaram a excitar o homem de cabelos prateados novamente. Ele sentiu a própria ereção tocar a do moreno em um ousado contato.  
Gokudera queria mais do que provara no chuveiro, o suficiente para que seu corpo esquecesse o medo de nunca mais poder sentir aquele toque, aquelas mãos e aquele gosto.  
Quando as mãos de Yamamoto abriram a gaveta ao lado da cama, o Guardião da Tempestade sorriu. Era seu aniversário, mas naquela noite, ele deixaria que o moreno fizesse as coisas a seu modo, quantas vezes quisesse.

O quarto tornou-se a terceira parte do presente de aniversário de Gokudera. Seu corpo pôde sentir mais duas vezes toda a excitação que obteve no banheiro, com a diferença de que na cama, Yamamoto não precisava se preocupar em escorregar ou coisas assim. O moreno o amou com cada centímetro de seu corpo, arrancando gemidos altos e ganhando duas marcas em suas costas. Gokudera perdera a noção da força no terceiro orgasmo, cravando as curtas - mas presentes - unhas nas costas do Guardião da Chuva, ficando inconsciente em seguida.  
Yamamoto ainda se moveu algumas vezes até chegar ao orgasmo, precisando apoiar-se na cama para não cair sobre o homem de cabelos prateados. Quando seu corpo rolou para o lado da cama, a única força restante foi a de cobrir ambos com o lençol. Seus olhos fecharam-se lentamente, enquanto o moreno sorria ao imaginar a bagunça que estava toda a casa.

**x**

Gokudera franziu as sobrancelhas prateadas duas vezes.  
Por trás de seus olhos fechados estava seu agradável e ideal sonho. Nele, o braço direito dos Vongola recebia um longo elogio do Jyuudaime por ter cumprido uma difícil missão. As palavras "incrível", "melhor", "confiança" e "braço direito" apareceram tantas vezes que era embaraçoso. Porém, a imagem de seu sonho começou a desbotar, como um filme antigo exposto a luz. Seus olhos tornaram-se mais claros e ao abri-los, o homem de cabelos prateados realmente vira uma luz.  
A cortina estava fechada, mas havia uma única e indesejável fresta que batia diretamente em sua direção. O calor que vinha do Sol o fez cobrir o rosto, lembrando-se automaticamente do calor que passara no dia anterior. Seus dedos afastaram-se um pouco e Gokudera encarou o teto do quarto. A pessoa ao seu lado moveu-se na cama, murmurando um baixo "... home run", mostrando que dormia.

O Guardião da Tempestade virou-se, encarando as costas morenas ao seu lado. O lençol estava na altura da cintura de Yamamoto, deixando metade de seu corpo a mostra. Uma das mãos de Gokudera se esticou, mas ela não tocou a pele do moreno.  
Tudo havia acabado. Seus medos, sua angustia e sua desconfiança. As únicas coisas que restaram da noite anterior era seu quadril dolorido e a bagunça que estava sua cama. Porém, nada disso era relevante.  
Com um pouco de esforço, Gokudera sentou-se na cama, encarando a situação em que estava. Seu corpo implorava um banho, e ainda com mais esforço do que o anterior, o homem de cabelos prateados se pôs de pé, colocando automaticamente a mão no quadril. Yamamoto havia exagerado.  
Andando devagar e apertando os dentes, o Guardião da Tempestade caminhou em direção ao banheiro, jurando que o moreno pagaria por aquilo quando acordasse.

O banho foi longo, relaxante e refrescante. A temperatura voltou a aumentar, e o conhecimento de que era sábado deixava a situação um pouco melhor. Mesmo sem ver o Jyuudaime no fim de semana, Gokudera poderia passar dois dias sem derreter dentro de um escritório.  
Ao abrir a porta do banheiro, o cheiro de café fresco entrou direto em seu nariz, fazendo seu estomago roncar. Ainda com a toalha no pescoço, Gokudera caminhou na direção da cozinha, recostando-se na entrada enquanto observava Yamamoto lutar contra uma frigideira quente. Ao tomar conhecimento de que estava sendo observado, o moreno sorriu e apontou para a xícara de café na mesa, acompanhada de um prato com torradas e geléia.

- Eu agora vou tomar o meu banho - O Guardião da Chuva aproximou-se com a boca cheia de biscoitos - Bom dia, Hayato.

Yamamoto depositou um barulhento beijo na bochecha de Gokudera antes de sair cantarolando. O homem de cabelos prateados coçou os olhos, pegando o prato e a xícara de café, caminhando em direção a sala.  
Seus olhos encararam o piano, e permaneceram grudados no objeto até que o homem de cabelos prateados se sentasse no sofá. Se ele recordava bem, Yamamoto dissera que alguém viria afiná-lo em alguns dias. Dando uma mordida na torrada e um longo gole no café, Gokudera levantou-se e caminhou na direção do piano, sentando-se e apoiando os dedos delgados em suas teclas. O som produzido foi ruim, mas o suficiente para arrancar um tímido sorriso de seus lábios. Os dedos começaram a se movimentar, criando uma desafinada sinfonia, mas que chegava aos ouvidos do Guardião da Tempestade com som de nostalgia. Os dias na Itália. As aulas que recebia da mulher que ele não sabia ser sua mãe. As horas agradáveis que passou em sua companhia. O piano sempre foi a ligação com aquela parte de seu passado que ele tanto tentou esquecer. Entretanto, agora havia outra lembrança para assimilar, e dessa vez, era uma agradável e feliz memória. Todas as vezes que Gokudera se sentasse de frente aquele piano, ele seria capaz de recordar-se da pessoa que o havia presenteado e todos os anos que passou ao lado de Yamamoto.  
A melodia tornou-se mais forte, o som mais alto, e inesperadamente o ritmo foi diminuindo até ser interrompido. Sim, definitivamente aquele piano precisava ser afinado.  
Quando seus dedos saíram de cima das teclas, o barulho de palmas o fez arregalar os olhos, virando-se curioso. Parado entre o corredor e a sala estava o Guardião da Chuva. Gokudera provavelmente estivera tocando por alguns minutos, sem se dar conta do tempo.

Yamamoto o olhava com um meio sorriso, e quando as palmas terminaram o moreno apenas esticou a mão, chamando-o para irem tomar café juntos na cozinha. Gokudera levantou-se e caminhou devagar. Em seus lábios havia um tímido sorriso de satisfação.  
Dez anos. Há dez anos seu coração tocava de acordo com a composição ditada pelo moreno. Cada nota era executada como um dueto. Cada batida possuía o mesmo ritmo. O medo que ele sentia de perder Yamamoto sempre estaria presente. O homem de cabelos prateados nunca achou que seria capaz de obter aquele tipo de felicidade. Pessoas da máfia, pessoas que ele conhecia não tinham uma "vida". Eles tinham missões, e o tempo entre uma e outra era tão curto e efêmero que não servia como exemplo. Entretanto, desde que deixou a Itália e juntou-se ao Jyuudaime sua vida tornou-se algo que ele jamais imaginou ser possível. Gokudera era feliz, genuinamente feliz. No fundo o Guardião da Tempestade sabia que apesar de sua personalidade e dos desentendimentos que tinham, ele e Yamamoto continuariam juntos, pois na orquestra de sua vida, o moreno sempre seria o maestro.

- FIM

**Notas da autora:**

Segunda parte postada xD  
Como sempre saiu maior do que eu esperava. Fiquei um tempo considerável escrevendo a cena do chuveiro aheauhuoha odeio revisar lemon. Faz com que eu me sinta menos inocente D8

Com isso eu termino Fortíssimo, o oneshot que demorou duas semanas para ser terminado~  
A idéia e o titulo vem da minha paixão por música clássica. Às vezes eu gostaria de ter vivido naquela época. Grandes anos aqueles... Mozard-senpai *-* aehhaohua  
Desde o começo procurei criar um clima estranho entre eles, para que o leitor tivesse a impressão de que o Yamamoto realmente estivesse traindo. Tive de segurar os dedos nas respostas dos reviews para não quebrar esse clima ._.  
Bom, no final tudo não passou de um grande mal-entendido. Sei que as pessoas estão longe da perfeição, mas não consigo imaginar o Takeshi traindo o Gokudera. Ele parece ser o tipo de cara que da muito valor ao que tem, sabendo o quão difícil foi para conquistar aquela felicidade. O mesmo digo em relação ao Guardião da Tempestade. Se a grama do vizinho é mais verde, esses dois não se importam. Eles não tem jardim :3

Enfim, final do presente para a fofíssima Eri-chan~  
Espero que tenha gostado e desculpe a demora, mas revisar histórias é meio... complicado para mim ahuehuehaeoh  
A todos os leitores, obrigada por terem lido mais uma fanfic minha.

Em breve postarei coisas novas :3

Até~


End file.
